1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio signal processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally the audio band is deemed to be about DC to about 20 KHz and frequencies above that range are ignored as inaudible. In fact the audio band rolls off, rather than abruptly ending at 20 KHz, and some people with expert listening skills consider that frequencies above 20 KHz are audible or at least consider that they can hear the effects in the audible frequency band of frequency components outside that conventional band. In other words, frequencies above 20 kHz may affect elements of the audio response in the conventional audio band.